Love will help us find each other
by goku1234tien
Summary: This will take place during the virtual world saga in Yu-Gi-Oh and in the pokemon world Froake has just evolved. Expect the return of some of Ash's old Pokémon (His first five Pokémon minus Pikachu) plus mega evolutions for Charizard, Sceptile, and Pidgeot. Ash will catch Goomy which will evolve into Sliggoo. Ash will face Ramos in this story
1. Prologue: Sent into a virtual world

Hello Fanfiction readers! I have decided to write my first story. It is a Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover

Disclamer: I do not own either of these shows, if I did Misty would never have left. Pokemon belongs to Nintendo, and Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to Konami.

**Prologue: Sent into a virtual world**

It was a peaceful day in Cerulean City. Misty Waterflower, the youngest of the sensational sisters had just finished her fifth gym battle in a row.

"I'm tired of this," Misty complained aloud to herself. "I wish I could take a vacation." Misty suddenly thought of her old traveling companions: Brock Slate **(1)**, former gym leader of Pewter City. He was now studying to become a Pokémon Doctor. Then she thought of her other friend: Ash Ketchum a boy who she originally argued with a lot but now she had feelings for him.

"Oh Ash, I wish I could leave the gym and travel with you again" thought Misty.

Suddenly the doors to the Gym burst open. "Who's there" Misty yelled ready to defend herself.

A sinister and evil laugh rang throughout the entire gym.

Misty felt a surge of rage run through her body when she saw who was in the doorway. "YOU" Misty screamed looking at the man, "What are you doing here? How are you not in prison? How did get to Kanto?"

Standing in the doorway was Colonel Hanson a man who had been planning on taking over a place in the Hoenn Region known as The Mirage Kingdom **(2). **Colonel Hanson** "**Well to answer your questions: I escaped from prison, got on a plane under a different name to avoid suspicion and I came for revenge and I will have it." With that he put a glowing orb from his pocket.

"What is that?" Misty asked with fear in her eyes.

"This orb is actually a portal to another dimension" Colonel Hanson said smiling evilly. With that he threw the orb right at Misty's feet.

With no time to react Misty fell into the portal created by the orb. "Now with her gone I will be able to finally take over Mirage Kingdom and I will rule it just as I was meant to do. With that Colonel Hanson left the gym laughing triumphantly.

**(In the Kalos Region)**

Ash Ketchum was feeling quite happy. Not only had his Froake just evolved into Frogadier only two days ago he had just caught a Goomy (a Dragon type.) Suddenly he felt a strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. He could tell something bad had happened.

"Misty" Ash muttered.

"PikaPi" (Ash) a soft voice asked. It came from a yellow mouse perched on his shoulder. This was Pikachu an electric type pokemon. He was Ash's First pokemon and could tell something was wrong.

"Hey Ash you okay?" a female voiced asked concerned. This came from a girl with brownish strawberry-blonde hair. This was Serena, a girl whose hopes were set on becoming Kalos Queen. Also traveling with Ash and Pikachu were Clemont (Luminose city's gym leader) and his younger sister Bonnie.

"Ash you seem distracted" said Clemont in a concerned tone. "Is something wrong?"

At that momement Ash felt Misty's presence vanish completely. His went into his pocket and his squeezed on the lure Misty gave to him back when he was having trouble conquering the Battle Frontier. He made his decision. He stood up. He started running back towards the Pokemon Center he and and his friends had left only 1 hour ago. Pikachu quickly hopped on to his friend's shoulder.

"Ash where are you going?" asked Bonnie.

"I have to take care of something" he told his friends. I'll meet you guys in Coumarine City," he shouted as he vanished from sight.

"That was weird," said Bonnie. Both Clemont and Serena agreed with her. Serena hoped Ash would be okay.

**(With Ash)**

PikaPi chu Pika ka chu Pika chu (Ash what's going on), Pikachu asked his trainer. Ash thought to himself "Hang on Misty I am coming to rescue you."

**(Yu-Gi-Oh Universe: Virtual world; Canyon)**

Tea Gardner had just woken up from her dream after she had fallen asleep from exhaustion after escaping from hungry Hitotsu-Me Giants. Suddenly a flash of light occurred. When it faded a girl with orange hair was in front of her.

_  
>Author's Notes: That's the end of the prologue<p>

Refrences in story:

His last name is never given so I gave one I thought would fit

Watch season 7 episodes 4&5 to see the whole thing (would have taken too long to write

I have no idea when the first chapter will be up. Thanks to AK1028, Benneducci, EmperorDraco7, and Lily Nadesico for their support, advice and encouragement. Unrill next time Peace!


	2. Chapter 1: The Dark Ocean's King's Plan

Hello Fanfiction readers! Here is the first Chapter. I am adding Digimon into the story. Thanks in advance to Show Expert 1 for letting me borrow ideas from his Pokémon/Digimon Crossover story. I will be adding some of my ideas (such as Davis catching a Pokémon not seen in the Crossover story). Anyway the Ash of that story will not come into play until after Nezbitt's defeat. He will be taking care of an issue (which sent Kari and Mina into the Virtual World).

Btw this will take place after the Grand Festival takes place in the Digose Region in Show Expert 1's story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, Digimon, or Yu-Gi-Oh. They belong to Nintendo, Akiyoshi Hongo, and Konami respectively. Ross and Mina Are the OCs of Show Expert 1.

Digimon Parings: Kari/Davis, TK/Mina (OC of Show Expert 1), Tai/Mimi, and Matt/Sora

Italics indicate Digimon analyzer or a pokedex entry

Without further ado the first chapter:

**Chapter 1: The Dark Ocean's King's Plan**

(Digose region: Vilax Bay; 1 Day After the Grand Festival has ended)

It was a beautiful day in the Digose region. Sora had won the Grand Festival. Ash, Ross, Kari, Davis, and the rest of the Digidestend (minus Ken Ichijouji {Holder of the Crest of Kindness} and Ross, of the Digimon world) were enjoying the sun.

"It's a beautiful day" said Kari Kamiya (Holder of the Crest of Light). Even though she had lost the Grand Festival to her best friend/sister Sora Takenouchi (Holder of the Crest of Love). She felt really good with the way she performed.

"I agree" replied Mimi Tachikawa, a beautiful pink haired girl. She was the holder of the Crest of Sincerity. She had placed in the top 4 of the Grand Festival.

The other members of the group that were relaxing were as follows: Ash Ketchum, a trainer from pallet town (Kanto region) and his 1st Pokémon Pikachu. Ross, who was another trainer from Pallet Town with his 1st Pokémon Squirtle. Tai Kamiya (Holder of the Crest of Courage); the older brother of Kari. Matt Ishida (Holder of the Crest of Friendship) older brother of Takeru T.K. Takaishi and the boyfriend of Sora Takenouchi; the winner of the Grand Festival. Izzy Koushiro (Holder of the Crest of Knowledge) and the computer genius of the Original 8. Takeru "T.K." Takaishi (Holder of the Crest of Hope), younger brother of Matt Ishida. He had finished in the Top 8 in the Grand Festival, after losing to Kari. Davis Motomiya (Holder of the Crest of Miracles as well as the inheritor of the Digi-eggs of Courage and Friendship). He was Kari's boyfriend. Cody Hida, the youngest member of the Digidestend (inheritor of the Digi-eggs of Knowledge and Reliability); he was too young to start his own journey just yet. The final member of the group was Yolei Inoue (inheritor of the Digi-eggs of Love and Sincerity); she was a very good friend of the four people who had participated in the Grand Festival.

"It's a great day to enjoy the sun" said Tai, who had his arms around Mimi. The two of them had started dating a while back.

"I'm surprised Team Rocket has not tried to ruin the moment" said Ross, who was currently training with his Braviary preparing for the final gym battle of the Digose region.

"I think they are trying to recover from their defeat from yesterday" said Ash who was training for his gym battle with his Scraggy.

"Well serves them right" said Matt who had his arms around his girlfriend Sora. "They deserved it for trying to hurt my Brother."

"Well if we get lucky" said Davis who was training for his gym battle with his Golett, "they may leave us alone for a little while, but I agree with you Matt they went too far yesterday when they tried to harm innocent people."

"TK" a female voice shouted, causing everyone to turn around.

"Mina" said a surprised TK. It was indeed Mina, the girl who Kari had faced all the way back in Reservae Town. She had a huge crush on TK. "It's great to see you again. Sorry you lost the Grand Festival, but at least you got some good experience for your newest Pokémon" she said giving TK a radiant smile.

"T-hanks" TK stammered while hiding a blush.

"TK you didn't tell me you had found a girlfriend" said Matt in a teasing manner. Sora, Mimi, and Yolei were giggling in the background.

"Matt we are just friends" said TK still hiding his blush.

"Mina it's great to see you again" said Kari.

"Same to you Kari" said Mina with enthusiasm. "So do you want to go and discuss contest strategies?"

"Sure" said Kari and the two of them went off.

"Well they seem to have gotten pretty close" said Tai as he watched his sister go off with her new friend. He had heard about the events in Reservae Town via a message from Davis. He turned to TK with a grin on his face "so who is going to be the best man TK?" He asked with a sly smirk.

"We are not getting married" Shouted TK who could not hide the blush as he said it.

"Maybe not today" said Yolei smiling.

"But definitely one day" Mimi said in a sing-song voice.

"To think you have come a long way from that little boy back when we were fighting Piedmon" said Sora smiling. "Although I thought you would have ended up with Kari."

TK was blushing like crazy. "Would you guys stop it" he asked embarrassed at their antics.

"Nope" was the general response from everyone except Davis.

"Something wrong?" asked Imperialdramon looking toward his trainer and best friend.

"I just can't help but think that something bad is going to occur" said Davis looking up to the sky.

**(With Kari and Mina)**

"So what are you plans after your boyfriend competes in the Digose League?" asked Mina. She and Kari and been talking about their contest battles and the new Pokémon they had both caught.

"I'm not sure yet" said Kari, which was true seeing as they last time Davis won a league they had to return home to their own dimension but now that the two worlds had merged the possibilities were limitless.

"Well-" began Mina, she was however interrupted when a portal appeared out of nowhere and started to pull Kari towards it. Acting on instinct Mina released her Butterfree from its pokeball.

"Go find TK and his friends and bring them here and hurry" Mina commanded. With a nod of its head Butterfree flew off to get TK. Mina quickly grabbed Kari's hand.

"Mina" shouted Kari, "let go or you will be pulled into the portal as well."

"No way" Mina shouted back. "I will not let a friend of mine die."

After that both girls were sucked into the portal and it vanished with a flash of light.

**(With Davis & the Others)**

Davis had finally put on a bathing suit when he heard saw Mina's Butterfree heading towards them looking worried.

"Hey Ash!" Davis called to his friend, "Isn't that Mina's Butterfree, the one she used against Kari back in Reservae Town?"

"You're right" said Ash. TK walked up to it.

"Is there something wrong Butterfree?" TK asked

"Free-Free-Free!" it said flapping its wings franticly.

"It said Kari and Mina were sucked into a portal," translated Imperialdramon.

"WHAT?" shouted Davis, Tai and TK. The three of them quickly ran toward were Kari and Mina had disappeared from with Butterfree leading the way with Golett using his Rollout attack to keep up with Davis.

"Wait up guys," Matt shouted as he and the others followed suit.

**(The Dark Ocean)**

When Kari and Mina came out of the portal Kari gasped "Oh No not here!"

"What's the problem?" asked Mina in a confused tone.

"We're in the Dark Ocean" answered Kari with fear in her voice.

"And that is?" asked Mina in a confused voice.

"Long story short the inhabitants were "ensnared" by dark spirals so they called me there to free them but it was a trick because they really wanted me so that they can procreate with me and create legions to battle their old master." Answered Kari in a disgusted tone.

**(Author's Note 1: I actually had to look this up because I was confused on why the Scubbamon brought Kari into that dimension and let me just say I had to re-read the explanation of why they wanted her and I was pretty creped out by it.)**

"You're joking?" said Mina in an almost as equally disgusted tone.

"Nope" said Kari. Suddenly something came rising out of the Ocean. It was Dragomon. Both girls screamed.

_Digimon Analyzer (Kari's voice): __Dragomon is classified as an ultimate Digimon that has power of darkness like you wouldn't believe and you don't want to get caught in those tentacles.  
><em> 

**(Author's Note 2: The Above is copied from Show Expert 1's New Generation 2 Fanfiction since there is no analyzer data on him from the show and I needed something. And yes even though Imperialdramon, Angewomon, and the other chosen Digimon will be classified as Pokémon, Dragomon will remain as a Digimon) **

"Aha I see the child that holds the Crest of Light has arrived" said Dragomon, with a look of lust in his eyes.

"You will never get me to procreate with you!" Kari shouted to him.

"Foolish Girl" said Dragomon, "I only want the power of your Crest of Light so I can escape this pathetic dimension."

"You'll only get the power of my Crest over my dead body" said Kari as she and Mina both got ready for a fight.

"That is easy," said Dragomon in a bored voice. Suddenly he had an incredibly evil smile on his face, "but I don't want to get my tentacles dirty." He clapped two of his tentacles together. Instantly two portals formed under Kari and Mina. Both girls screamed as they fell through the portals.

"It won't be long until those girls are dead and once they are I will take the Crest of Light and use it to leave this pathetic dimension and take over the Digital World." Dragomon laughed evilly.

**(Digose region: Vilax Bay)**

Tai, Davis, and TK followed Butterfree to where Kari and Mina vanished, and the others were not far behind.

"Kari! Kari! Kari where are you?" Davis shouted.

"Davis- I" began Yolei but she was interrupted by TK shouting trying to find Mina "Oh never mind" she said in an exasperated voice.

"Where-"began TK but was interrupted by an Air Slash and a Shadow Ball attack.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me" said Ross in an annoyed voice.

**(Author's Note 3: It would not be a pokemon Story without Team Rocket so you probably saw this coming sooner or later)**

"Prepare for trouble we're back for round two."

"Make it-"

"Golett Shadow Punch" shouted Davis.

Golett's attack hit Yamask and sent him crashing into the balloon, forcing it to crash.

"Hey what's the big idea" shouted Jessie.

"Very rude," shouted James.

"I don't have time for this" Davis shouted angrily. "My girlfriend is missing and I need to find her."

Feeling some of Davis' anger Golett stepped forward. "Go-Golett Golett go go Golett"

"What did you say?" Meowth shouted in anger.

"Translation?" Asked James

"It said" "You guys have the worst timing get out of here or else I will defeat you in just 4 attacks."

"The nerve" said Jessie. "Go-"

"Flash Cannon" a voice shouted.

Team Rocket was blasted into the sky before they knew what hit them.

"Where did that come from?" Jessie asked angrily.

"I have no idea" James complained. "But I know one thing"

WE"RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" all three members shouted. PING! They were gone.

"Gennai" everyone shouted.

Gennai returned Machinedramon into its pokeball and walked over to them.

"Gennai Kari and TK's girlfriend Mina disappeared" said Sora. TK blushed red when Sora said Mina was his girlfriend

"I know and that's why I am here and I know why they disappeared." Gennai sighed "I am afraid that their disappearance was caused by the Dark Ocean."

"THE DARK OCEAN" shouted the Digidestend in shock and worry for the safety of their friends.

"Isn't the Dark Ocean that other world that wants to make Kari their queen?" asked Ross.

"Yes it is" answered Gennai. However the ruler of that world once tried to take over the digital world and he wants the power of Kari's Crest of Light because he thinks that will free him from the Dark Ocean."

"I won't let him my sister" said Tai.

"I have a way to save Kari and Mina and confront Dragomon both at the same time" said Gennai.

To be Continued…

That's the first chapter. I wanted to have the Ash of my story choose his team and meet with Mewtwo and Arceus to go save Misty, Davis and the others go to fight Dragomon/save Kari and Mina. Mina meeting Serenity, Duke and Tristan, and Kari, Misty and tea's meeting and meeting the penguin and then heading towards Crump but it was getting super long so I am splitting it up.

My Thanks to EmperorDraco7, Lily Nadesico, thedarkpokemaster, Mr. Grimjaw for their support. I would also like to thank Show Expert 1 for giving me permission to use his OC's. If you like this story look at Show Expert 1's Pokemon Digital Advance and Pokemon Digital World. They are really good. Only difference is that his stories are Advanceshipping.

Until next time my loyal readers peace.


End file.
